This invention relates to methods for protecting access to information stored on light-readable discs, and more particularly to methods for protecting access to information stored on such media as digital versatile disc ("DVD") video ("DVD-Video") discs, DVD read only memory ("DVD-ROM") discs and compact disc read only memory ("CD-ROM") discs.
Light-readable information recording media in the form of discs are well known, as shown, for example, by Kramer U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,846. DVD-Video and DVD-ROM discs are examples of relatively new forms of information recording media. DVD-Video discs generally contain both audio and video data, such as feature-length movies, and are typically used in DVD-Video players for home entertainment. DVD-ROM and CD-ROM discs generally contain computer data, such as software, and are used in computer DVD-ROM and CD-ROM drives, respectively.
Existing DVD-Video players and DVD-ROM and CD-ROM drives generally permit users unlimited access to information stored on light-readable discs. A consumer can purchase a movie stored on a DVD-Video disc and play the movie an unlimited number of times, or can purchase software recorded on a DVD-ROM or CD-ROM disc and install the software an unlimited number of times.
Many consumers, however, do not want to view a movie more than once or twice, and therefore may not want to purchase a movie on a DVD-Video disc that permits unlimited access. Many more consumers, however, may prefer purchasing a DVD-Video disc that permits the user to pay for only the number of times the movie is actually viewed. Movie distributors also seek to offer pay-per-view functionality for movies recorded on DVD-Video discs.
Likewise, software manufacturers typically seek to restrict the number of times a consumer may install software that has been recorded on disc. Such software manufacturers seek a recordable medium that restricts access to the software, but permits the consumer to pay a license fee for each copy of the software that the consumer actually makes. Thus, consumers, movie distributors and software manufacturers desire a method that protects access to information recorded on light-readable discs, and grants access when the consumer satisfies a predetermined condition, such as paying a viewing fee, rental fee, license or equivalent per-use fee.
A recently announced DVD-Video format known as Digital Video Express ("DIVX") proposes a pay-per-view method for DVD-Video discs. DIVX may have some disadvantages, however. Most significantly, DIVX discs will not play on standard DVD-Video players, but instead only will play on more expensive DIVX players. In addition, if a movie is only available in DIVX format, consumers who have already purchased a standard DVD-Video player will be unable to view such movies.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for protecting information stored on light-readable discs using a format that can be used with existing playback equipment and that does not require the purchase of more costly, specialized hardware.
It is another object of this invention to provide a secure method for protecting information stored on light-readable discs that limits the user's ability to make unauthorized use of the recorded material.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a light-readable disc having information stored in a protected format that can be used with existing playback equipment and that does not require the purchase of more costly, specialized hardware.